borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Custom skin choices for the New Look
As many of you probably know, Wikia's New Look is coming soon. Since I designed the Monaco (current) skin and logo for the wiki, I wanted to step up and offer to do it again. Using the theme designer, I made four previews that can be seen below using a combination of 2 background images and 2 logos. Background #1 uses the art from the Monaco background image (repeated on both sides), and background #2 is a new one I made using hi-res images of the characters. Logo #1 was lifted straight from the current logo, and logo #2 replaces the "O" with the Borderlands icon/logo. If you would like the wiki to use one of these versions, please show your support for the one you like the most in the support section below the previews. To the admins: keep in mind that changes can easily be made using if you and/or the community later decide to tweak something or completely change it. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 20:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) __TOC__ Preview #1 using background #1 + logo #1 (click to see full size) Preview #2 using background #1 + logo #2 (click to see full size) Preview #3 using background #2 + logo #1 (click to see full size) Preview #4 using background #2 + logo #2 (click to see full size) Support Preview #1 Jack Monkey Squat 00:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The vualt symbol feels more like a A to me. waldo2000 03:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I would like the current black background we have now, with a small borderlands logo to symbolize it. These previews are too noisy. I'd reconsider Preview 4 if it was a black background with the characters. SamuelHans 04:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Preview #2 I don't like all those eyes on me...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) profile pic samples are too cluttered for my taste. 03:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 03:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Valtiell 15:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 18:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) CRAWMERAX 21:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Laserpuma 21:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 00:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Helpme19 00:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the way how all the characters look like they just came out of a crack bench. 01:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Laserblasto 01:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) 08:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I have become attached to the blackness. 18:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) don't like the other one. the background color especially. maybe if that was replaces with a picture of fyrestone or something, it'd look better. Paul(tm) 00:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) WarBlade 08:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Preview #3 Preview #4 user:63.233.155.146 22:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC)VoteYeson666 Abyss Raider 22:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Humanperson 23:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 00:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Laserrobotics (talk) 01:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) DemonicGoblin 03:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Lg102 17:42, October 16, 2010 (UTC) BMetcalf82 21:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) TheDataAngel 00:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) They call me Hellz Lips 14:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Jbjburrito 05:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : Its like psycho-tropic brain candy!!! #4 is my fav.ZomBiE 23:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) stuff that should have been posted on the talk page Going to go out on a limb here and say that the background picture needs to scroll. Also, this looks tiny at 1920X1080. Laserrobotics (talk) 06:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Dunno about scrolling, but at least something to tile down and fill in the space, nothing too flashy or colorful tho, I kinda like the darkness of the skin 08:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- image will not scroll. if there were a texture (like the ground in dahl headlands or deck grating somewhere) folks found agreeable, then it could be tiled like the vault. that is the only option for fullscreen. 13:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) There's a talk page? Didn't see a link o_0 Anyway, here's a chunk of the armory wall I just yanked out of a screenshot: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:WallChunk.png Probably won't fit too well with the Vault logos being shades of black/yellow, but it's the first thing that came to mind. 14:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been able to get to any talk pages since the updated wiki look. There is absolutely no button for talk page for me anymore, and I have spent so much time looking it's not even funny. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:41, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :The Evil Dr. F apologiz/ses for any inconveniece/hair pulling/loss of income incurred by this sub-header. ALL links to forum talk pages have been obscured due to the talk nature of forums. links such as Forum_talk:Custom skin choices for the New Look are now required and should be included when referenced in the article in question or elsewhere. 1649 local 08NOV10